I Won't Give Up
by OneDream123
Summary: After the events of that accursed school the five of them that were left, suffered with the fact of their friends being gone in different ways. Though some were more unlucky than others. For Ayumi, she had gotten into an awful car accident. Yoshiki being concerned, goes to visit her in the hospital. The events that unfold afterwards, will change both their lives for the better.


**So I've had this story for a while and just today I finally decided to finish this one-shot! Since I am obsessed with Corpse Party and the pairing Ayushiki, which if you don't know is Ayumi Shinozaki and Yoshiki Kishinuma. Soooooo, I really hope that everything is in character and yeah. I always get so paranoid that I screwed up somewhere and I hope not. Well, anyways, I hope you all like this! c:**

**Also, just a warning, there is fluff and I feel like I made it way too fluffy and cute... Can't go wrong with fluff though. Fluff is good for the soul! **

* * *

Yoshiki made his way into the hospital, the medicinal smell inside made his nose wrinkle up. They weren't his most favourite place to be, but he came here for a specific reason, to see a specific person who he held close to his heart.

He walked over to the front desk, seeing a woman typing away at her keyboard. She looked really busy, but so was he. He cleared his throat to get her attention, all she did was ignore his existence and continued her work. That only made him more aggravated. He cleared his throat louder this time and finally the woman looked up at him, clearly she was in no mood to be bugged, he didn't care.

"Are you here to visit someone?" She asked with a forced smile. He thought that maybe nurses were supposed to be a bit nicer, this one just didn't seem to give a shit about anyone.

"Yes, I'm here to see Ayumi Shinozaki. Which room is she in?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

All she did was glare at him, as did he return the same nasty glare right back at her. She cursed a bunch of words under her breath that were incomprehensible and slammed on the keys just to show her irritation.

"Room 134. Take a right and it will be the third door on your left. I hope you enjoy your visit, sir." Her grin was of one of disgust, as she pointed in the direction of where he had to go and went back to her duties.

"Oh, I will. Thank you so very much. Old woman." He said, smirking at the satisfying shout he heard behind him as he walked down the hall.

_134... 134... _He repeated the number in his head, making sure he didn't miss it and stopped when he found the door. He stopped in his tracks and thought back to what had happened that got her into this mess. It happened right after they had escaped Heavenly Host, like their lives couldn't get anymore broken than they already were. Naomi was on three types of medications, the death of Seiko and the others hit her hard. Satoshi was there for Naomi and carried all of her worries on his shoulders, nobody came out unaffected from that accursed school.

He remembered when he heard from his friends what happened to Ayumi, she got into a horrible car accident with her parents. Her and her mother survived, but her father didn't share the same fate. He was killed on impact, while the two girls got out with just some, what he believed to be minor injuries. He couldn't sleep thinking of her being all broken and damaged, the thoughts ate away at his mind, making him even more paranoid.

He gulped back his fears and slowly gripped the handle of the door. Whatever condition she was in, he was prepared to face. He made his way into the room, closing the door behind him and froze.

There he saw the girl who he had cared for so deeply, her face and arms were covered in a multitude of bandages, her hair wasn't in their usual pigtail state, but flung around onto her pillow, some strands were covering her face. The way her hair looked was like a stormy sea, free and unchallenged by anyone.

It made him feel sick and useless that he couldn't do anything to prevent this from happening, all he could do was be there for her and make her feel safe. At least that was what he was hoping he would accomplish.

Slowly he made his way over to the navy haired girl's side and stood there, staring at her face with a sullen expression on his face. He couldn't make out what type of expression she was making, it just looked peaceful. She was sleeping, what else was he expecting?

He shook his head of all thoughts and took another glance at her. Now that he was closer to her small form, he was able to fully see the effects of the accident. Her forehead was completely bandaged and on her cheeks were a few minor stitches.

Reaching out his hand he brought it down to gently caress her cheek, it felt soft and warm against his cold hands. Yoshiki even felt her move slightly under his touch and way too quickly drew his hand back.

_'Shit, I don't want to end up waking her.' _That was the last thing he wanted to happen. For her to wake up and wonder why in the world he was here. He was probably the last person she wanted to see in this hospital room, visiting her. She would probably smile more if Satoshi was here, not him. He kept wondering to himself if the events that happened back at Heavenly Host had changed anything between them, if she could see him as anything other than a delinquent.

He chuckled sadly to himself, there was no way that would happen. Not in a million years.

Retreating in his steps, he was about to step away from her bed when he felt a pull on his right hand.

Yoshiki turned back around, and this time he saw her face was contorted in fear.

"Don't leave me... Please... I don't... want..." Her speech afterwards became incomprehensible, as if she was on the bridge between reality and the dream world. He could also see that sweat was starting to form on her face, possibly from the nightmare she was suffering from.

He hated seeing her in pain or discomfort, so he did the only thing he could do at the moment and squeezed her hand back reassuringly.

"There's no way I'd ever leave you, Shinozaki. I'll always be here, so rest easy." He went over to her bedside and sat in the chair next to it, whispering to her that he wouldn't leave her. He stared down at their hands and ran his thumb over her knuckles, he did so to further calm her. Only then had the reality of how small her hands were hit him. She had small, slender fingers, and could see some remnants left on her nails of what seemed to be nail polish. Not that he was an expert on what it was, just that whenever his sister would come over he would see her painting her nails. He had to blink a few times to reassure himself that this was reality and not some hallucination he was seeing. If she had woken up at that second she would call him a pervert and rip her hand away.

But what surprised him was that a smile started to gradually grow on her lips. It was like the fear was completely washed away by the blond boy's words, his presence alone made her feel at ease. He hoped it was because of him and not because she was dreaming about Satoshi, not that he was desperate, but it would make him feel immensely happy.

Hours seemed to pass after that, and the blond's eyes started to droop. He shook his head a couple of times, but couldn't shake off the sleep deprivation from himself. It was finally starting to pose an effect on him, since he hadn't had a good night's sleep in the past few days.

Unable to fight it off any longer, he layed his head on the small part of the bed that was not being occupied by the navy haired girl, finally closing his weary eyes and letting his mind drift off.

Ayumi's eyes opened slowly, they felt like they were still glued together. Her body felt so weird, she felt weak to say the least, but not in as much pain as she remembered being in what felt like days ago. She titled her head slightly to the right to look at the window, still trying to clear her blurry vision. She could see a blur of orange and pink coming in from the window, signifying that it was near the end of the day.

The blue haired girl also remembered being in a state of fear while she was asleep, but remembered a deep voice that broke through that wall. She couldn't quite recollect the exact words she had heard this mystery male speak, only that they had calmed her. The next thing she had noticed, was that there was also a significant amount of warmth she felt on her left hand. She imagined that it was probably her sister, since she was the only one who hadn't been in the car with them.

She turned her head to see who it was and her eyes instantly widened. Sleeping so peacefully, so close to her, was no one other than Yoshiki Kishinuma. The boy who wouldn't leave her side for a single second ever since they had left that school.

_'You worry so much over me...' _This one boy would do virtually everything and anything for her. It made her worry that much more about him, he could do some pretty reckless things and it would make her feel such a weird mix of worry and anger. '_Idiot. You need to take better care of yourself, too.' _Looking down at his eyes, he had small dark circles under them. How long had he been awake for? The question was the only thing on her mind, he really needed to take better care of himself. Once he woke up, she was going to give him one heck of a lecture.

"You're so..." She couldn't find the words to say, her own voice was being chocked back by the lump that was growing in her throat from wanting to cry. "Why is it always you? You always come to my rescue whenever I need you." Ayumi let a smile spread across her face and let some stray tears fall from her eyes.

Ayumi leaned in just a bit closer to him and did something she never thought she would dream of doing, she shoved her face into his hair and planted a kiss on his head. Of course her cheeks felt like they were flaming, but this time her heart was leading her down a different path, instead of listening to that part of her mind that said it was wrong. She never realized just how handsome her blond friend was. He always knew what to say to cheer her up, but a part of her felt like she didn't deserve him.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." She whispered, her voice muffled by his hair. If it weren't for her, none of her friends would have had to go to that place, have them die, have them have such extreme anxiety and depression because of it. She felt extremely guilty about everything and still couldn't come to forgive herself, she never would. One day, maybe. Even though the others kept telling her they all had an equal share in the blame. It wasn't just her that had to have this grief hang heavy on their shoulders.

"Shinozaki..?" Her attention was then brought back to the voice of the boy beside her, his voice was groggy, probably from the lack of sleep he needed. Feeling flustered, she pulled away from him and soon after he was pulling his head up from the mattress and stared at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Kishinuma, you're finally awake." She was startled to find him wake up so suddenly, maybe it was because she had kissed his head and that had woken him up? Or maybe it was because he heard her whispering? She didn't know, but she was glad he was, for whatever reason.

"I could say the same to you." He chuckled, acting the same way he always did when he was around her.

"How are you feeling now?"

She pondered on that thought for a moment. Mentally, she was still unstable and vulnerable. Physically, she felt weak, but at the same time, this new found comfort in the blond haired delinquent's presence. There was also the issue as to whether or not what kind of state her parents were in.

She took a double take, staring once at their still clutched hands and then up to stare into his face.

"I don't know.." She replied in a low voice, trying to put together everything in her still confused mind. She bit down on her lip and continued, "Any news on my parents?"

Yoshiki's eyes widened. She still didn't know, of course she didn't. How could she have known when she had been passed out for the past day or so.

He gulped. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Shinozaki, um, shit. Your mom is alive, but your dad. I'm sorry." That was all he could muster out, before the saw the navy haired girl's face became frozen in shock. Her eyes were on the verge bursting into tears.

"Kishinuma..." She spoke his name out, trying her best to keep herself together. After hearing the news of her fathers passing, it hit her hard. This didn't feel at all real. Why the hell did her life have to go so far down hill, nothing was the same after coming out of that school. It only brought sadness, remorse, and bad luck.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." She choked out, over the hot tears that began to spill out of her light blue eyes.

"Shinozaki, god, I'm so sorry. If you need someone to confide in, I'll always be here for you. But if you want, I can go get Satoshi?" This was no time to be acting jealous. What she needed right now was the proper time to come to terms with the passing. She needed someone to stay and comfort her, to make that smile reappear on her face.

Ayumi gritted her teeth and stared angrily over at the blond. He knew he screwed up, yet again, but what surprised him was that she was gripping tighter onto his hand.

"Screw Satoshi."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her. Did he hear her right? He would've been ecstatic if it weren't for the current situation they were in right now.

"No. I don't want Satoshi. He's not the one here right now, he's not the one that came to see if I was okay, not the one that worried about my well-being. It's always been you, you're the one that came to see if I was alright, you're the one that's been worried about me. Kishinuma, thank you." Ayumi finished, biting down on her lip even harder to suppress the tears from pouring from her eyes, but failed. The lump in her throat only grew more by the second and by then she was thrown into a fit of choked sobs. She felt like she couldn't breathe, her body was shaking and her only sense of comfort was the male in front of her.

"Idiot, you don't have to thank me for anything." Yoshiki sputtured out, as he instantly went and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. He did so lightly, since she was still in an injured state. She happily obliged to his hug and wrapped her own arms around his back and squeezed them around him tightly.

"Kishi..numa...to think about it...hurts.." She breathed out, having a hard time speaking.

"Sssh, it's okay. I know it's hard, but I'll be here for you. I can't say for sure that everything will be okay, but things will turn out for the better, soon. I promise you that." He whispered to her, his calm voice soothing her aching heart. He moved his hand around her back in circles to further comfort her, feeling her sobs start to slow and her body start to relax into him.

"I'll keep you to that promise then." Ayumi said, raising her head to look at him.

"Y-Yeah.. of course. I'm just glad that you're okay." His face felt like it was completely red, all because of the close proximity of their faces. He thought that she would pull away and say something like pervert, idiot, but she didn't. She just continued to stare at him with a sweet smile on her face. Her own being coloured in a bright shade of red.

He could hear her to begin to giggle and he raised a curious eyebrow at this.

"What's so funny?" His own face turning even more red from embarrassment.

She shook her head and let out another giggle, "It's nothing. It's just.. I haven't been able to feel this way in a long while."

Yoshiki was still completely puzzled, "In what way do you mean?"

Her eyes widened and she turned her face away from his, her cheeks fuming. "In a happy type of way.."

He let a smile spread across his face and his own chuckle to be let out, "Is that so? Well then, I'm glad."

As if it were completely natural and normal for him to do, he leaned down and planted a kiss on her head. Which made both of them flush a great amount, both of them just staring at eachother in embarrassed silence.

"I-I'm sorry, Shinozaki. I didn't mean to do that... It's just something I would always give my sister when she was sad or sick or.." He trailed off, rambling and spitting out things in a flustered hurry. Except she didn't even seem the least bit effected by it, in fact her smile grew even more and she giggled.

"Don't be sorry. I actually liked the gesture." She said, moving her eyes to look down at her twiddling fingers.

"R-Really now?" He was completely baffled by her statement.

She nodded, looking back up at him, "I wouldn't mind if you did it again."

He let out a loud surprised shriek, this wasn't real. This couldn't possibly be real. "S-S-Shinozaki, you – what.."

She placed a finger against his lips, telling him to be quiet. If he was too loud, he would alert one of the nurses or other people in the hospital.

She felt her embarrassment rise when she saw that her finger was still against his lips and removed it quickly. Her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies and her face felt like it was set a flame. Never in a million years would she have thought or asked him to do this or want this. Her mind had always been so fixated on Satoshi, that she never noticed him in front of her. Well now was the time. She finally figured out everything, what she truly wanted.

"I-I want you to." Her heart beat increased within her chest and her face was probably just that much of a flustered mess as his probably was.

"I... Alright."

He gulped. Slowly he brought his hand to her face and cupped her cheek in his hand. She let her eyes drift closed, leaning into the warmth of his hand. This would be his first kiss and most likely hers as well, so going on about this was all new to him. He wasn't sure if he would be a good kisser or not, but the only way to know was to go for it. He slowly inched closer to her face, closing his eyes in the process. It was excruciating how slow he was going on about this, his lips so close to hers, their breaths intermingling, until he finally made their lips connect in a brief kiss. His lips slowly brushing against hers again, as she shyly moved her lips against his in response and sighed in content bliss. It felt like electricity was surging through their lips and every time they separated, she yearned to feel them again against hers. She reached up to hold onto the hand that was cupping her face, as the other searched blindly for his free hand and entangled her fingers with his.

They both broke away, taking in deep breaths and looking into each others eyes. They didn't say a word, just stared in a comfortable silence.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." Yoshiki said, finally breaking the silence and chuckling.

She let out her own laughter and leaned her forehead against his, relishing in this new found feeling. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I hope you can forgive me?"

He smiled, gripping at their intertwined fingers and giving her a small kiss on her nose. "More than forgiven. Though I should be the one asking you for forgiveness, but I guess we're both at fault here, huh?"

"I would say so, since I haven't exactly been the kindest to you in the past. I'm sorry for everything that I did say. I'm starting to see things a little different now." She repeated his actions and that made his face flush a shade of red that made her laugh. The next second she stared at him seriously, this was a serious statement she was making and he instantly shook his head.

"Honestly, some of those things I deserved. And it's all in the past now, so let's just focus on the present. Here." He said, pulling his head away to really look at her.

She nodded at him and smiled, "I like the sound of that." She inched her face closer to his and stopped when she was so close that their lips practically touched, "But first.."

"Are you sure this is where she is?" Naomi questioned, looking back at Satoshi and at Ayumi's sister that they had bumped into while wandering the hospital.

"I'm sure of it." Hinoe answered back, stopping in front of the door that her sister was in.

"I'll go in first and see how she is, then I'll come back out and let you guys in. Sound good?" They both nodded in agreement. No objections there.

She smiled, as she turned the door and entered the room quietly, so she wouldn't disturb her sisters slumber. But the thing that surprised her was that she could already hear another person's voice within the room. Silently she walked closer towards the bed and could see her wrapped in the arms of a blond haired male. He was saying something into her ear and she was giggling at whatever it was he was saying. Hinoe let a smile stretch across her face, there was no need for her right now. She was happy and that's all she wanted for her little sister as of right now.

The brunette went back out of the room and closed the door as silently as possible, before she stared back at her sisters friends with equally curious expressions on their faces.

"So is she okay?" Satoshi asked, a worried expression was still plastered to his features.

Hinoe let out a small laugh, as she placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh, she's more than fine." That was the only thing she said, before she left the two confused teens there and wandered off to see her parents.

_'See, I told you he was meant for you.' _

**How was that? I hope it was alright? It's my first fanfic that I've made for this fandom. I hope you all liked it and maybe give it a review? It would make this little fangirl of a writer very happy to hear your thoughts!  
**


End file.
